Relaciones España-Francia/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios españoles Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Felipe VI.jpg| Dastis revela que Felip VI i Macron van parlar de Catalunya El Nacional Foto: Casa Reial. Emmanuel Macron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Emmanuel Macron se saludan a las puertas del Elíseo. Efe Emmanuel Macron - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y Emmanuel Macron. / EFE |-| François Hollande= François Hollande Felipe VI - François Hollande.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias durante un encuentro con el Presidente de la República de Francia, François Hollande, tras la celebración de la adopción de la nueva Constitución en Túnez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Felipe González - François Hollande.jpg| El expresidente Felipe González con el presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande. Foto: AFP en españo François Hollande - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| François Hollande and José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero during his meeting in Toulouse on April, 19th 2007 for the 2007 presidential election. Guillaume Paumier (user:guillom) François Hollande - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| François Hollande se reúne con Mariano Rajoy en el Palacio del Elíseo en París Telediario François Hollande - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez se reúne con François Hollande en Madrid. Abc.es |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Juan Carlos I - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos. Don Juan Carlos, con Nicolas Sarkozy. Felipe VI - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, junto al Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe, durante el almuerzo en el Palacio Real en honor del presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, tras el acto de imposición del Collar de la Orden del Toisón de Oro. EFE EFE Felipe González - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, acompañado de los expresidentes del Gobierno Felipe González, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy. EFE EFE José María Aznar - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| José María Aznar y Nicolás Sarkozy. AFP José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Zapatero y Sarkozy en una reunión en Bruselas el mes de marzo. | Yves Herman Mariano Rajoy - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el expresidente francés Nicolás Sarkozy. ARCHIVO Diario de Navarra |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Jacques Chirac - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Jacques Chirac recibe a don Juan Carlos ayer en el palacio del Elíseo. ASSOCIATED PRESS Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes on October 2, 1996 Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon in official visit at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Adolfo Suárez - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Suárez se entrevista en París con el entonces primer ministro francés, Jacques Chirac, en 1976. Las reticencias francesas fueron uno de los escollos a superar para conseguir el ingreso en la Comunidad Económica Europea ARCHIVO ABC Felipe González - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Felipe González, Clinton, Jacques Chirac, en 1995- ABC Jacques Chirac - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con el presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, ayer en El Elíseo. REUTERS Jacques Chirac - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Chirac, con Rodríguez Zapatero. (AFP) Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes Spanish Partido Popular leader Mariano Rajoy 14 November 2003 at the Elysees Palace in Paris. |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Juan Carlos I.jpg| H.M. King Juan Carlos I of Spain; President François Mitterrand of France, Co-Prince of Andorra; H.M. Queen Sofia of Spain; and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand of France, Co-Princess of Andorra (detalle de foto) Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| El príncipe Felipe será recibido por el presidente de la República Francesa, François Mitterrand, el 30 de junio en París.- Felipe González - François Mitterrand.jpg| Los presidentes de España y Francia, Felipe González y François Mitterrand, durante la rueda de prensa conjunta, tras la reunión que mantuvieron enel Palacio de la Moncloa. / EFE/ Ángel Martín |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Juan Carlos I - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Quand Juan Carlos chassait à Chambord. Adolfo Suárez - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| El presidente Adolfo Suárez con el Presidente Francés. Autor: Cifra Gráfica Felipe González - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| From left, Felipe Gonzalez Marquez and Michelangelo Baracchi Bonvicini of Atomium Culture, with Valery Giscard d’Estaing and Erika Widegren at a European summit on research and innovation in Dublin in Februrary. irishtimes.com Fuentes Categoría:España-Francia